


My Shuddering Soul

by ashleyscribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dark, Deal with a Devil, Devils, Dubious Consent, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Hell, I'm dabbling, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyscribe/pseuds/ashleyscribe
Summary: Smitten since the reaping, an upper-class devil wishes to treasure a condemned, confused, soul for himself in secrecy.(YOI x Little Devil AU)





	1. Chapter 1

“No~hoho,” he whimpered, unable to not smile as he was pulled across the bed on his stomach backward by the ankles.

“Come on~” A purring voice teased playfully while he pulled, standing at the foot of the bed.

Brown eyes pinched shut as giggling tears stung the corners. “Stop grabbing my ankles!”

“Hnn~? A weak spot, huh?” He asked with a smirk, only slightly loosening his grip on purpose.

He took the opportunity to grab the blood red sheets and wriggle forward.

The electric blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “Is your bouncing, naked ass an invitation?” He started to pull again.

His grip on the satin sheets slipped. “Ack, no~hoho!” He quickly found himself flipped over, and his legs spread apart just enough for _him_ to stand in between. “Victor~!” He whined, stifling a laugh as his arms rested above his head in surrender. “Come on.”

Victor swept his silver bangs aside and smiled impishly. “It’s been too long, Yuri.”

Yuri propped himself up on his forearms and elbows. “One day? Can’t you last one day?”

Victor folded his toned arms in front of his bare chest. “Nope. Seriously, you know that's not how this works.”

Yuri started to shuffle back towards the pillows. “B-But that…it drains me every time.”

Victor cocked an eyebrow and followed Yuri onto the bed, crawling over the retreating form.

Locked onto those lustful blue depths, Yuri pressed the back of his head deeply into the pillows.

“Come now, stop being a tease,” Victor tapped his lips, “Yu~ri.”

“Really?” Yuri deadpanned. “After _all_ that, you still?” He shook his head. “How do you even tell the difference?”

Victor leaned forward. “You know the answer to that.”

The request was contractual to one, but a brief euphoria of energy to the other.

Yuri rolled his eyes and slid a hand around the back of Victor’s head. “Oh go to Hell,” he whispered before inhaling just before exhaling against Victor’s lips for a brief kiss.

Victor closed his eyes as this was exchanged. He sighed in satisfaction when Yuri pulled back, opening to gaze into those brown pools which had beautifully sinned.

To Yuri, blue eyes fluttered open to reveal a glowing flame within as a delighted smile with sharpened canines draped across Victor’s alabaster face while a whip-thin, silver, tail curled around his right ankle on top of the mattress. “Don’t you think you’re being redundant?”

Yuri sighed, as his eyes steadily became heavier. “Yeah, yeah…” He brought a hand to his mouth and yawned.

Habitually, Victor took that hand and kissed the inside of Yuri's scarred wrist, taking and doing the same to the other before hugging Yuri about the shoulders as he yawned again. “Please say it...before you sleep?”

Yuri gave a tired, light laugh, petting his silver hair. “Goodnight...my little devil…”

\---  
Notes:  
Original prompt/AU idea, may become a fully fleshed out story. Not sure yet. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuri scrambled into the corner of a stone, blood red room, bringing up his legs to hide his face._

_The door to this windowless room was locked shut, Yuri’s lip quivered as he heard footfalls coming closer._

_“Why won’t you look at me?” A low, soft, voice wondered._

_Yuri ducked his head further between his arms._

_Victor sighed. “Ah well…you are new here I suppose it is terrifying.”_

_Yuri lifted his head with a start. “No shit! I- urk”_

\---

Victor rubbed Yuri’s bare shoulder with his right thumb. “And then you started to cry. Do you remember?”

On his side, Yuri pulled the sheet up closer. “Yes. It’s coming back to me.”

Victor brushed back Yuri’s hair with his left hand. “Good, and don’t worry, it’s a story I don’t mind repeating.”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “But, it must be exhausting to tell me every time I wake back up.”

Victor smiled. “But it comes with a happy ending of course!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Good grief…yeah. ‘Once Upon a Time, a lonely, twenty-something, virgin loser with crippling anxiety and depression commits suicide one day and finds himself in the depths of Hell,’” he summarized sardonically. “Gee. What a best-seller in the making.”

Victor extended his arm towards the ceiling, making an arch in the air with his hand. “Despairing within the endless lines of the Eternal Reaping the loser is saved by a hero,” he narrates loudly and carefree. “This hero swooped down and scooped him up, determined to keep the loser’s soul for himself to treasure.”

Yuri stared at him with half-lidded eyes. “You. An. Ass.”

Victor had pulled out his right arm from out under Yuri’s back by now and was about to pretend he had action figures to act out the rest that was in his head. However, Victor gave Yuri a classic grin instead, tapping Yuri on the nose with his left pointer. “What? Were you expecting Prince Charming?”

“I was expecting to _burn_ , Victor. Not be holed up in a secret lair.”

Victor’s tail twitched. “What, do you think it’s not fair?”

Yuri huffed through his nose. “Hell fair? Ha! But still…isn't there some order to this chaos?”

Victor’s blue eyes danced. “And that’s where the rest of the story comes in.”  
\---

“And then you said...well, I think your eyes tell me enough.”

Routinely, to at least Victor, the two remained on their sides on the mattress as he accounted their twisted romance.

Brown eyes sparkled as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil's cheek. “Victor…thank you…”

Victor pulled Yuri close and kissed his treasured soul deeply.

With each lustful kiss, Yuri felt his aura shudder, sending trills of pleasure down his whole self.

“Phwa~ Ha…how can-?”

“No more talking.” Victor cut Yuri off, covering his lips again with his own.  
\---

Under the blankets, Yuri let Victor spoon him from behind.

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s neck, sending open-mouthed butterfly kisses down the side.

“Are you sure you’re not an incubus?”

“Heh, I’m sure.”

“Why me then?”

Victor always had the same answer to the same question.

“Why anything.”

Yuri turned over and buried his face into Victor’s chest. “I don’t deserve this. I feel too good.”

“You deserve everything. You’re perfect.”

Yuri scooted closer if that were possible.

Victor, resting his cheek on top of Yuri’s black hair, solemnly looked at his shaking hands behind Yuri’s form.

‘I’m out of time…’

Ten hours. That was it. No more, no less.

Victor shifted and pulled away. “Ney…Yuri?”

“Yes?”

Victor tapped his lips as his heart squeezed in his chest. “There’s one last thing…”

He’d always save this part for last.

Yuri’s eyes eventually became like saucers. “N-No…please no, I don’t want to!”

It was another dance, another round of coaxing, Victor had found himself needing to do in order to keep Yuri with him.

‘Keep him safe.’

Yuri felt his eyes grow heavy within moments after the contractual exchange. “Victor…”

Once again, habitually, Victor would kiss the insides of Yuri's scarred wrists before hugging Yuri about the shoulders as he yawned. “Please say it...before you sleep?” He’d ask, resting his silver head on Yuri’s chest.

Yuri would pet his silver hair. “Goodnight...my little devil…”

To Victor, ten years of Eternity would go by. Only for Yuri to forget all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Are you going to look at me today?”_

_Yuri’s aura twitched in fear to Victor’s question as he kept his temple on his knees and eyes closed as he faced the warm, red wall._

_‘At least he moved a little since I’d brought him here…’_

_Victor knelt on the ground. “Come now, you’ve been in that corner for a week.”_

_Yuri remained silent as his soul-self trembled._

_“I’d say I mean you no harm, but I feel you wouldn’t believe me. If I had meant to hurt you, I’d lose you for sure.” Victor blew some bangs aside. “It feels I’m to be damned either way…how fitting.”_

_Silence._

_“The name is Victor.”_

_Yuri’s head slightly turned, just enough to show he was listening._

_“We have the next forever and a day to know each other so I consider myself quite patient.” Victor reached out with an open hand. “Can…you tell me your name?”_

_He knew. He had read it in his heart, but Victor longed to hear it._

_Yuri peeked and saw the outreached fingers, but wasn’t brave enough to look further.”_

_“Yuri…” he mumbled into his knees._

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_Yuri rested his chin on his knees. “Yuri Katsuki, he whispered only to hold his bottom lip._

_Victor was hit with a wave of regret emanating from Yuri’s aura, but this only gave more reasons to carry out his desire for the soul he had stolen for himself._

_‘Interesting…you feel you don’t deserve your name…or deserve anything…’_

_Victor reached to settle his hand on top of Yuri’s black mass of hair._

_Yuri flinched, but didn’t say anything._

_‘Let’s change that.’_

\---

“And then you said...well, I think your eyes tell me enough.”

Brown eyes sparkled as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil's cheek. “Victor…thank you…”

Victor took that hand placed it over the buttons on his chest. “You’re welcome.”

Yuri leaned forward. “I lo-”

Victor hurriedly placed a finger on the soul’s lips. “Shh~ those words don’t belong here, my little treasure.”

‘It’s Hell after all.’

Yuri’s eyes glistened as Victor felt his once content aura droop in sadness.

“I know…I know…”

‘I want to hear them too.’

Yuri scooted closer. “What if I say them? Even by accident?”

Victor closed his eyes and frowned as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yuri’s naked body. “I don’t want to even think about it.” He kissed the top of Yuri’s head to show he wasn’t angry at him.

A reflective pause.

“I -uh- guess there _are_ um…other ways…” Yuri’s voice trailed off.

A grin fell across Victor’s lips as Yuri’s aura flickered in embarrassment. “O~h?”

Yuri looked up. “Y-Yes.”

The corners of Victor’s lips curled up. “Care to show me?”

“Y-You mean seduce you?” He stuttered.

Victor’s eyes danced as a Cheshire smile fell across his face. “Oo~ please! I’ve always wanted to see your Eros.”

Even though he had before.

Yuri rolled his eyes as Victor pulled him over to straddle his hips. “Isn’t Eros your cousin or something?”

Victor threw back his head and laughed.  
\---

Under the blankets, Yuri let Victor spoon him from behind.

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s neck, sending open-mouthed, butterfly kisses down the side.

“Are you sure you’re not an incubus?”

Victor shook his head. “Heh, nope.”

“Why me then?”

Victor’s tail wrapped around Yuri’s, right ankle. “Why anything?”

Yuri clutched his chest. “I don’t deserve this. I feel too good.”

“You deserve everything. You’re perfect.” Victor withdrew his arm that was about Yuri’s waist when he felt it go numb and he stared at his palm when it began to shake shortly thereafter.

‘Already?’

“Ney…Yuri?”

Yuri turned around. “Yes?”

Victor tapped his lips as his heart squeezed in his chest. “There’s one last thing…”  
\---

Giving in as his soul shuddered in peace, he exhaled.

Yuri pulled back and opened his eyes. “Are you sure it’s enough?”

Victor opened his eyes, a blue flame glowed gently within.

Victor nodded his head as he gripped the bed sheets. “Yes.”

“Hmm…that’s -yawn- that’s good…”

Victor kissed each of Yuri’s wrists affectionately. A twisted gesture, but of endearment to a creature such as him.

‘It’s the reason you’re here.’

Yuri gave a tired smile as his heavy-lidded eyes struggled to stay open.

“Please say it...before you sleep?” Victor asked, resting his head on Yuri’s chest.

Yuri gave a lop-sided grin as he petted his silver hair. “Goodnight...my little devil…”

\---  
Notes:  
I didn't expect such a large response overnight! Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

_Victor took back his hand on top of Yuri’s head. “Why are you scared of me, Yuri?”_

_Yuri looked away from the wall, but his eyes remained closed. “Aren’t you…the one who does it?”_

_I don’t understand.”_

_“Sinners…get punished don’t they?”_

_Victor shook his head. “That’s not…you’re not here for that.”_

_Yuri’s brow furrowed in confusion._

_Victor dropped his shoulders with a sigh. “Open your eyes, please? I’m not scary, Yuri, I promise.”_

_“Isn’t that…what you…guys do?”_

_“What, pull eyes out? Don’t you think I’d hurt you by now if I wanted to?”_

_Yuri peeked, but only a little._

_“There you, go…see? I’m not here to condemn you, okay?”_

_Yuri lifted his head up. “R-Really?”_

_“Come, give me your hand.”_

_Yuri took a look at his marble white hand and back up to Victor’s blue eyes. “What is it that you want?”_

_Victor helped Yuri stand up against the wall. “Simple. You.”_

_Yuri’s eyes went wide. “Eh?”_

_He was on his way to sliding back onto the floor before Victor latched on to pull him back up. “No, no, no! Come on, now,” Victor insisted and chuckling at Yuri’s melodramatic response._

_“I…I don’t understand,” Yuri half whined._

_Victor pressed his hands on either side of Yuri’s frame above the shoulders. “It’s **really** not hard.”_

_Brown eyes reflected his aura’s on-going confusion. “Then elaborate, last time I checked you were a demon and-”_

_“Devil," Victor corrected._

_“EH?!”_

_Victor clamped a hand over Yuri’s mouth. “Before you faint on me how about we listen for answers to the questions asked, hmm?”_

_Brown eyes wavered as Yuri nodded to comply._

_“I am one of the many devils of Hell. Not to be confused with the tormentors such as demons. I saw you had arrived and brought you here.”_

_Victor’s hand slid off of Yuri’s mouth. “I just want to get to know you. No strings or deals attached, okay?”_  
\---

“And then you said...well, I think your eyes tell me enough.” Victor finished his retelling with a smile.

Brown eyes sparkled as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil's cheek. “Victor…thank you…”

Victor took that hand placed it on his chest over the buttons of his black shirt. “You’re welcome…now, what would you like to do today?”

“I’m not sure…maybe wear clothes for once?” Yuri gave a dry laugh as he bounced off the bed with restless energy, almost antsy.

“Why would you want them? You’re beautiful without them.”

Yuri rubbed the back of his head. “Flatterer as always, heh. I just…I’d like to, I guess? You wear them. I see you dressed every time I wake up.”

Victor got up walked over to the middle of the room. “Well I _do_ have to make appearances elsewhere sometimes,” he reminded.

Yuri nodded. “That’s true…I wish I could be with you…out there I mean.”

‘You and me both.’

Victor drew Yuri into a hug. “Here…”

When Victor finally pulled back, Yuri looked down at himself and gasped, now dressed in a black and red garment which sparkled. 

“I-It’s beautiful…”

‘Then I made you gorgeous.’

Victor smiled but, in doing this favor, he knew it had cost them hours of their time.

He brought their hands and bodies together into a dancing position in the middle of the floor.

“Dance with me, Yuri,” whispered.

Foreheads together, for now, they rocked around in a circle. At first, Yuri laughed through his nose bashfully towards the impulsiveness, but, eventually, the couple finally stepped out, creating a box step, smiling at each other as Victor would hum tunes, some improvised, some not.

One-two-three, one-two-three, around and around.

Yuri stepped forward. “You know…your heart-smile is infectious,” Yuri remarked with a smile of his own.

On occasion, Victor would kiss Yuri’s hand. “Oh?”

Once in awhile Yuri come close enough to press his temple or cheek on Victor’s as they rocked in place instead of a box.

“Hmhmm, I like it because I smile too…not to mention your tail seems to want to match it.”

Victor stepped to the side. “Stop, you’ll make me blush.”

Yuri followed Victor’s lead back into a box, unable to smile again for that reason.

One-two-three, one-two-three, around and around.

Yuri followed under Victor’s leading arm in a spin. “Are you sure you’re not a siren?”

Victor stepped forward. “Heh, I’m sure.”

Yuri looked over his shoulder as his back was against Victor’s chest, the devil’s left hand rested on his hip while their right arms and hands were held out and together. “Why me then?”

His eyes searched Victor’s for an honest answer.

Victor kissed the back of Yuri’s hand. “Why anything?” The spawn reminded as he spun Yuri around to finish their waltz with bringing Yuri into a dip.

Yuri smiled sheepishly as he shook his head. “I don’t deserve this. I feel too good.”

Victor lifted him back up. “You deserve everything. You’re perfect-”

Suddenly, the spawn was rubbing his hands together.

“A-Are you all right?”

Victor nodded. “N-Ney…Yuri?”

The human soul tilted his head to the side. “Yes?”

Victor tapped his lips as his chest ached. “There’s one last thing…”  
\---

Victor tossed Yuri back onto the bed, making him bounce.

“N-No~hoho!” Yuri scrambled backward towards the pillows.

Victor winced. Though his treasure smiled in understanding, he felt a shred of Yuri’s sadness.

He shook his head, dismissing it and crawled onto the bed. “Come here you.”

The back of Yuri’s head sunk deep into the pillows while Victor pressed his hands down on either side of his shoulders.

Yuri’s eyes wavered as Victor lowered closer. “I don’t…want to leave you…”

“I wish you wouldn’t, Yuri…”

Yuri gasped as warm lips encased his own. Giving in as his soul shuddered in content, he exhaled.

Victor pulled back and looked into those brown depths. “I only wish to keep you close. Safe.”

Yuri felt his eyes become heavy soon thereafter as he felt lips on his wrists. “Victor…”

“Please say it...before you sleep?” Victor asked, resting his head on Yuri’s chest.

Yuri pet his silver hair. “Goodnight...my little devil…” he whispered.

The slowed breathing and lowered aura, Victor lifted his head up and saw Yuri sleeping.

The devil’s tail remained still and unfurled on top of the mattress as a black tear fell down his face. “See you in ten years, my little treasure…”


	5. Chapter 5

_Shocked, still up against the same wall, Yuri blinked slowly and then rapidly. “B-But why me then? Out of everyone?”_

_Victor took Yuri’s chin and captured his lips._

_Yuri struggled immediately, but was nothing against a devil’s strength._

_Victor pulled back after a long moment. “I desire to treasure you.”_

_Yuri looked at the devil blankly, staring with a dumbfounded loss._

_“Er…Yuri…say something will you?”_

_Yuri kept staring, as a shaking finger rubbed his lips. “I-I-I”_

_Victor tilted his head and waited._

_The human soul shook his head, pressed his hands to Victor’s chest and pinched his eyes shut. “I never kissed anybody before!” He blurted, choking back a sob._

_Victor took Yuri’s right hand and kissed the back of it. “Then thank the pits I got to you first.”_

_Yuri gasped, his eyes flashed open, but it was too late._

_Victor saw his skin. That small part on the inside of his wrist._

_Yuri never felt more naked, never minding souls were naked to begin with._

_“Oh? Is that why you’re here?” Victor reached for Yuri’s other hand._

_‘Two scars…angry scars…must’ve really hated himself.’ Victor read._

_The human soul dropped his head in shame._

_“Why are you so sad?”_

_“I lost myself and now I’m here,” Yuri mumbled. “I am ashamed. I don’t deserve whatever protection this is from my sins...”_

_Warm lips pecked Yuri’s right wrist. “You deserve everything.”_

_Yuri’s head snapped up. “Urk! What are you do-”_

_Same lips pecked Yuri’s left wrist. “You are perfect.”_

_Yuri shook his head and started to pull his wrists away. “L-Let me go!” He cried. “I don’t!”_

_Victor held on to Yuri’s arms. “I disagree.” He rushed backward, pulling Yuri forward to swing him around until the last possible moment to let go and have his stolen treasure fall back onto the bed._

_Yuri bounced onto the mattress and was about to scramble off when Victor casually plopped beside him, propping his head with his right hand, on his side on the bed._

_“You-!” Yuri halted and blinked. "You have a..." And blinked again. “...your smile…”_

_Victor ruffled his hair with his nails and sighed. “Ha~h, right? I get teased for it a lot.”_

_Yuri was about to hop off the bed when he notice and remained on the furthest corner instead. “R-Really?” He asked over his shoulder._

_“Yeah...the whole ‘fear me I have a so-called heart-smile’ doesn’t exactly work for a devil, heh.”_

_Yuri let out a chuckle._

_Victor felt his chest swell in delight as he heard those sounds._  
\---

“And then you said...well, I think your eyes tell me enough.” Victor finished his retelling with ruffling Yuri’s hair.

Brown eyes sparkled as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil's cheek. “Victor…thank you…”

Victor took that hand placed it on his chest. “You’re welcome…now, what would you like to do today?”

Yuri got off the bed before Victor said anything. “Let’s go out! surely there’s something we can d-”

Victor blocked the door. “I’m sorry, but you can’t.”

The spawn winced in regret to ever hope he could shorten his story, leaving out that detail.

Yuri’s face fell. “Oh…would I get hurt?”

“It’s Hell, Yuri, what do you think?”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. “I think I was meant to burn for ending my life, but that didn’t happen.”

“Ha. Ha. Not funny.” Victor pushed himself off the door frame and quickly gathered Yuri naked body into his arms to embrace him.

Yuri clutched the upper-back fabric of Victor’s midnight, unbuttoned, shirt. “Am…am I suppose to be here?”

“Yes. Yes, you are,” Victor wished to no longer waste time with more explanations. He leaned back to frame Yuri’s face with his hands. “Please. Just stay close to me all right?”

A memory clicked. Victor saw it on his face.

“Vit…ya?”

The devil’s tail twitched in excitement. ‘How long has it been since…fuck it.’

Victor snatched up those pouty lips the next second. Deep and messy, Victor slid his hands down and around to Yuri’s backside while Yuri held onto the front of his shirt. He appreciated every moan he elicited, not caring how much of a glutton he had become for those lips.

Yuri dug his fingers into Victor’s silver hair. “Are you sure you’re not an incubus?”

“Nope,” Victor spoke against Yuri’s lips. “Now be quiet.”

Victor lifted Yuri up and carried until his treasure was up against the corner where they began.

Yuri had wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and gave a small cry of surprise when his back met the wall. “Why me then?”

“Why anything?” Victor reminded and kissed Yuri's forehead.

“I don’t deserve-”

“You…everything. Now…shut up,” Victor hushed between kisses.  
\---

Under the blankets, Yuri let Victor spoon him from behind as they snuggled and chatted about dreams and regrets and everything in between.

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s neck, sending open-mouthed butterfly kisses down the side.

“Ugh~ heh heh…this is sinning I swear. I feel like a wet rag,” Yuri groaned with a smile.

Victor grinned as he chuckled in his throat.

Eventually, a numbness crept through Victor’s hands.

‘Already…?’

Victor sighed, despising what was about to come. “Ney…Yuri?” He whispered.

“Yes?”

Victor tapped his lips as his heart squeezed in his chest. “There’s one last thing…”

Yuri turned around. “What is it?”

“As a devil with a human, I require a part of your soul.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “W-Why?”

“So you may stay with me.” Victor never had enough time to explain completely.

Yuri shook his head. “B-But! I am with you…why are you shaking?”

Victor’s blue eyes began to dull, the glowing flame was fading.

A look of remembering hit across Yuri’s features and he scrambled out of bed. “I won’t be put to sleep!” But the human soul never knew fully why he had too.

Victor felt his chiseled fangs begin to retract painfully and yet he couldn’t tell Yuri why. His throat would clench shut every time he had tried.

“You sleep so I can protect you,” he half-lied as he came after Yuri. “You sleep so we can see each other again.”

“But, I don’t want to leave you! Stop!”

Victor winced, feeling some of Yuri’s despair this time around.

‘It’s getting worse.’ He finalized.

Victor tossed Yuri back onto the bed, making him bounce.

Victor felt exhausted, an icy chill coursed through his veins. At this point, he was too tired of talk much longer.

“N-No! Don’t make me!” Yuri scrambled backward towards the pillows.

The back of Yuri’s head sunk deep into the pillows, his lip quivered as Victor lowered closer. “Please -hic- please don’t-”

“I wish I didn’t have to, Yuri,” he whispered.

Yuri gasped as warm lips encased his own. Giving in as his soul shuddered in loneliness, he exhaled.

When Victor pulled back, a new fire glowed gently behind blue eyes.

Yuri felt calmer, his eyes growing heavier, as Victor kissed his scars. “Victor…”

“Please say it...before you sleep?” Victor quietly begged, resting his head on Yuri’s chest.

With a final surge of sadness, Yuri nibbled his bottom lip. “Goodnight...my little devil…” he whimpered.

The slowed breathing and lowered aura, Victor lifted his head up and saw Yuri sleeping.

The devil brought a hand to his cheek as black tears fell down his face. “See you in ten years, my little treasure…”

\---  
Notes:  
Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_On his corner of the bed Yuri didn’t know what to say, but couldn’t help but grin back when Victor smiled that particular smile again._

_“O-Oh, you have a tail too?”_

_The long appendage flipped back and forth. “Mmhmm…while demons have horns, devils have tails. There be days I swear it has a mind of its own.”_

_"Heh…I used to have a dog." Yuri squirmed a little in place as he reminisced. "You could say his tail was the same way."_

_“Really?”_

_Yuri nodded, but hardly looked at Victor in the eye._

_Still on his right side with his head propped up, Victor lifted his left arm. “Come, we have eternity so we might as well talk, right? I’m not a confessions booth, but...”_

_Yuri nodded and turned around, crossing his legs on the mattress, but spoke to his lap. “I just…don’t get what you see in me that’d you’d drag me here when I should’ve been…um…well you know…”_

_“How about this, why **don’t** you think you deserve my affections?”_

_“Ah…well I don’t know you for one.”_

_“But you can learn.”_

_“I hurt myself and you should be disg-”_

_Victor held up a finger. “Ah~ you believe others have already judged you negatively before you let them show otherwise?”_

_Yuri’s shoulders dropped. “And then feel guilty when I am wrong…yeah…I know I was known to do that a lot.”_

_Victor sat up. “And then you say sor-”_

_“Sorry -oh-…heh, yeah…” Yuri scratched his head._

_Both were now sitting in respective corners. “It’s all right, you know?” Victor prompted._

_“Huh?”_

_“I’m a devil, Yuri, I can’t judge you. In a world of wrong and nothing right among chaos, how can I possibly do so?”_

_Why me? Victor could sense the question permeate throughout Yuri’s entire soul-self and expression when he finally lifted his head._

_“It’s called selfishness, Yuri. Want rarely needs a why…and no, justifications are different, those aren’t really whys.”_

_“That’s…an unusual way to put it.”_

_Victor shrugged. “Heh, well, it’s different down here.”_

_“Well yeah…” Yuri’s eyes shifted anxiously. “Um… A-Are you stuck in this room with me?”_

_Victor shook his head. “I don’t have to stay. While there are some duties I’m required to do, understand I’d choose to stay if I didn’t. You’re not a burden.”_

_Brown eyes wavered. “I…I don’t recall anyone really choosing to have my company…”_

_Victor scooted closer. “Or to listen it would seem. I can read your soul, Yuri. You were lonely even in a room full of people.”_

_Yuri was about to lower his chin again when Victor took it. “Please talk to me. I want to know everything there is to know about you.”_

_Why? Still flickered across, but so did appreciation, relief that someone saw his value to listen._  
\---

“And then you said...well, I think your eyes tell me enough.” Victor finished his retelling with a sigh as he leaned into Yuri’s touch.

Brown eyes were now sparkling less these days. More so they wavered emotionally, as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil's cheek. “Victor…thank you…”

Victor took that hand placed it on his chest. “You’re welcome…now come here…” He pulled Yuri close. “I brought something for you.”

“Hmm? A gift? On top of everything else?” Yuri wondered aloud.

“I got it the other day. Can I get you to close your eyes?”

Yuri did and felt something slide over his right, middle finger.

“A-A ring?”

“A~w, you don’t play along very well do you?” Victor teased.

Yuri opened to see he was correct and was a rose gold band. “Hehe, sorry I…wow it’s beautiful…”

Victor kissed the top of Yuri’s forehead before lifting Yuri’s hand up towards the ceiling, showing he had a one to match. “They are pretty, aren’t they?”

‘An hour of time a piece, but worth it.’

“Heh, you’re not gonna surprise me and say these are engagement rings now are you?

Victor smiled his famed smile. “Oh ho? They can be if you want.”

‘For the next few hours why not?'

Their story had grown longer, and longer to tell.

Yuri’s back arched off the bed as he giggled. “Ok. You’re probably not gonna look at them otherwise now anyway.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s temple. “You deserve everything. You’re perfect. That is why you and no one else.”

Yuri leaned forward. “Skipping to a honeymoon are we?”  
\---

Under the blankets, Yuri let Victor spoon him from behind as they snuggled and chatted about regrets and everything in between.

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s neck while taking back his chilly hands.

‘This is just cruel…not now!’

Yuri was happy.

‘I just want to stay…’

Victor choked back a sob. “Y-Yuri?”

Yuri turned around. “Ye-? V-Victor! What’s wrong?”

Victor tapped his lips with a shaking finger as his heart squeezed harder than ever in his chest. “There’s one…thing…”  
\---

Yuri was sobbing. “B-But!”

Victor placed a wriggling Yuri onto the bed as gently as he could despite the pain. His chest ached for the days this wasn’t always the case.

“N-No! Don’t make me!” He scrambled backward towards the pillows.

Victor winced, feeling Yuri’s despair even more so this time around.

‘I’m so... sorry…’

The back of Yuri’s head sunk deep into the pillows while Victor pressed his hands down over Yuri’s upper arms into the mattress.

Yuri’s lip quivered as Victor lowered closer. “Please -hic- please don’t-”

“I wish I didn’t have to, Yuri...”

Yuri gasped as warm lips encased his own. Giving in as his soul shuddered in sadness, he exhaled.

Victor pulled back. “…I wish I could keep you whole.”

Yuri felt emptier, his eyes felt like lead as Victor kissed his scars. “Vic…”

“Please say it...before you sleep?” Victor begged in a whisper, resting his head on Yuri’s chest as yawned.

“G’night...my…”

Tears rolled as Yuri fell asleep a whole lot faster than before. Victor moved and shifted them so he could spoon Yuri from behind as always. This time, he slept for a solid year by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

_“I’m home, Yuri!” Victor locked the door behind him._

Under the covers, back against the headboard, Yuri grinned. “Welcome home.”

Victor smiled his full-hearted smile as he took off his burgundy vest. “Were you bored?”

Yuri shook his head. “If boredom is the worst of my tortures I think I’ll be fine,” Yuri mused.

“I see…” Victor replied as he plopped next to Yuri on his right side.

“You look tired, time flies when you’re working, I hope?”

“Heh, I’ve given up on telling time forever ago, so don’t ask how long it has been since we met,” Victor replied before stretching out onto his stomach with a yawn. “Far as I know or care its been months." Victor turned his head to the side towards Yuri. "Not to worry though, knowing I’m coming back to you kept me going.” 

Yuri shook his head. “Heh, you always say that. I’m not that special.”

Victor gave an exaggerated, grumbly, sigh. “And you always say that and you're terribly wrong. When will you believe me?” He slightly whined.

“Hn~ When you tell me why?”

Victor pursed his lips and started to move. “Oh? How ‘bout this?” Victor climbed over to straddle Yuri’s thighs. “My want of you is my why.”

“Ah ha~ stop it!” Yuri laughed.

He had gone about to tickle Yuri’s sides. “What about that, huh? Whatchya gonna do eh?”

Yuri batted Victor’s hands. “S-Stop it, haha!”

“My answer will still be the same every day, Yu~ri. I desire you. Believe me, say you yield, meaning, you’ll never ask again!”

Victor froze as he felt Yuri’s hands and arms wrap around his neck. From then, he felt everything had become slow motion.

It was innocent, short and sweet.

Victor’s eyes were wide as it happened and continued to be so even after Yuri pulled back.

Yuri would blush if he could. “Th-That was for…um making me feel worthwhile.”

“Oh?” Victor’s eyelids lowered as his face lingered closer. “And what about protecting you?” He asked, half-teasing, half-hoping.

Yuri did the only thing that came to mind, he kissed the eager spawn once again. A simple kiss, but a little bit longer.

Victor wrapped a hand around the back of Yuri’s head as their foreheads touched. “And for…hmm…” The devil struggled for ideas. He didn’t want to offend.

“And for listening,” Yuri kissed him, “and for your patience….and for accepting me as is.”

This time Victor held Yuri’s head there, he had become drunk already, having waited so long feel Yuri’s kiss.

To Yuri, those warm lips encasing his excited him. He felt his soul-self pulled, drawn closer and closer. Right now, he had no answer to why to anything. His chest swelled with happiness. That’s all he knew and Victor had made him feel this way.

‘I think…I finally understand…’

That’s all he'd ever need to know.

‘We have eternity to figure out the rest if at all.’ Yuri reasoned as he sighed to Victor’s caresses.

Victor broke their longest kiss first; the back of Yuri’s head now rested on the pillow.

“Are you sure you’re not an incubus or somethin’?” Yuri teased as he licked his lips.

Victor went about to kiss Yuri’s wrists. “I’m positive. I’m a selfish little devil. Not a demon.”

Another. It was written all over their faces. They could feel it. This want didn’t need a why.

Victor leaned back onto his knees and started to undo his buttons while Yuri watched, albeit nervously.

Victor slid off his shirt. “Yu~ri…don’t tell me…”

Yuri wrung his hands together. “I’ve…never been with anyone…sor-”

“Never be sorry.” Victor dove back forward to bring Yuri to sit up, supporting Yuri’s head and back until his treasure wrapped lean arms around his neck. “I don’t ever want you to say that.” Victor framed Yuri’s face. “You couldn’t be more perfect. It’s you, Yuri…that’s all the why I have should you still need one.”

Deep and messy, Victor passionately took Yuri’s lips. His tail danced, softly striking and swiping across the mattress.

Yuri pulled back, but not far. “Gah…this is-” He clutched his chest as if to hold to the warm feeling residing inside. “I feel it's going to burst. I feel too good.”

“Let that feeling take over.” Victor ordered softly and shifted to trace Yuri’s collarbone with his tongue.

“Vict-!” Yuri gasped.

“Vitya is fine,” the devil purred.

Yuri’s soul shuddered brightly and in pleasure as he held onto Victor’s shoulders. “Vit…ya…”  
\---

Under the blankets, Victor spooned Yuri from behind, wrapping his right arm around the human soul’s waist.

“Ah, Victor, that tickles,” Yuri giggled to Victor nibbles.

Victor changed to sending butterfly kisses instead. “How about this?”

Yuri snuggled closer. “Better,” he hummed in content, “Say?”

“Hmm?”

Yuri turned around. “Can I leave here? With you, I mean, to visit other places?”

Victor shook his head as his tail slithered around Yuri’s ankles protectively. “I don’t know why you’d want to. A human soul would fry faster than a potato and somehow keep cooking.”

“Eep…okay. That was a dumb question.”

Victor played with Yuri’s hair and laughed. “No, my little treasure, there’s not a dumb thing about you.”

“Hrmmm….” A shred of doubt flickered through Yuri’s aura.

“Shh…you deserve everything. You are perfect.”

 _Yuri smiled and nuzzled into Victor’s chest in shy embarrassment. “I…want this.”_  
\---

**“And then you said you wanted to stay close to me forever.” Black tears rolled.**

**Brown eyes were nearly vacant as Victor caressed the pale skin of his treasure’s cheek as the rings glistened on their fingers.**

**“Vitya…thank you…”**

**Victor rested his forehead on Yuri's and wept. "P-Please stay...love..."**  
\---

_“Y-Yuri?”_

Yuri pulled back and nodded. “Mmhmm, I want to if the rest of hell will let me."

Blue eyes danced. “I am so happy to hear this.”

Yuri smiled and took Victor’s right hand. “I-I…love you…”

Victor felt his heart truly pound for the first time since he was created. He held his lip as he endured a swell of emotions he had never felt before. “Oh, Yuri…” he whispered, choking back a sob. “Such feeling doesn’t…”

Yuri turned around, blanching at what he thought was rejection. “You don’t feel the same way?”

“That’s not what I-” Victor froze for a moment, gasped and looked up. “Someone is coming.”

“Huh?”

Victor watched the front door. “I think they heard you…”

“W-What? I don’t underst-”

In haste, Victor pulled Yuri’s body, close. He wrapped his arms around Yuri so Yuri’s face was buried in his chest, his left hand was behind Yuri’s head while his right arm was tight around his back.

“Stay still, stay quiet. Not a word.”

Yuri nodded, his aura was already trembling in fear.

The door to their corner of the world did nothing to halt the devil that phased on through.

Victor’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Yurio?”

A blonde with aqua eyes casually twirled his tail by the door. “I was passing by when I heard a disgusting word,” he scoffed.

“Is that so?”

The young intruder’s eyes narrowed as he read Yuri’s soul within Victor’s arms.

“Is that how you are now?” He seethed. “Really? With him?”

“My relationships don’t have to be transparent to you. Leave this soul alone.”

“Don’t play dumb!” Yurio stomped his foot. “Devils shouldn’t be lounging among humans!”

“We can mate with whom we choose,” Victor replied sternly.

“Are you serious?! That said, did you forget while in here who I am? This is my circle of Hell, not yours! Watch your tongue!”

Yuri’s aura trembled more and more as his whole soul-self wouldn’t stop shaking.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously as he held Yuri closer to his chest. “You are the heir of the Circle, not your father so I’d watch yourself. I’ve done my duties. I can be with whom I wish.”

Yurio scowled as he folded his arms. “Do you love him?”

Victor shook his head, only lying outwardly. “Love does not belong in Hell,” he replied, quoting the common understanding among devils. “I desire him…not that’s your business.”

Yuri gasped but held his tongue.

Yurio took a step forward. “Then let me see this ‘desired one’ of yours…”

“No, don’t touch him. I know what you can do,” Victor snarled possessively.

The jealous blonde sneered. “Really? Then let the human become a part of you.”

“Urk, a~AH!” A haphazard curse screamed through the ears of Victor’s mind. He couldn’t block it, too desperate to protect Yuri the best he could in that split second he had in defense against Yurio’s magic.

“What’s going on?! Vitya, please!” Yuri didn’t understand the anguish Victor felt.

Yurio lowered his hand and clicked his tongue, mad at his inexperience. “Mah, I’ve done enough. Consider this your just desserts for your disrespect and I know a liar when I see one.”

Like that, Yurio left as he came.

Left with the what was comparable to a migraine, Victor could barely watch Yurio leave. The curse’s limitations, what he could and could not do, were ringing in his head before a faint, chilly numbness started to creep into his hands.

‘D-Damn you to the abyss…what have you done?!’

“H-Hey!” Yuri’s hands pounded on Victor’s back, breaking the silver-haired devil out of his daze.

Frantic blue met confused brown.

“Where am I?”

Victor bit his lip and visibly winced as his heart thudded painfully this time.

Yuri pinched his eyes shut and trembled. “A-A-re you going to take my eyes out?”

The devil shook his head, choking back a sob before clearing his throat. “My name…is Victor, and I care for you too deeply to do such a thing.”

Yuri peeked. “R-Really?”

I’m afraid you’ve…” Victor swallowed hard and relaxed his arms further. “…fallen and hit your head. I have quite the story, but I require a special contract to tell it.” Victor flexed his hands discreetly. “It will…help you remember…as well as feel with those memories.”

Brown eyes wavered. “W-Why me then?”

“I am…a little devil. Why anything?” Victor asked with a grin, holding back the tears.  
\---

Brown eyes sparkled as Yuri caressed the pale skin of the devil’s cheek. “Victor…”

Victor took that hand placed it over his aching heart. “Yuri...”

Yuri leaned forward. “I lo-”

Victor hurriedly placed a finger on the soul’s lips. “Shh~ those words don’t belong here, my little treasure.”

‘It’s Hell after all.’

Yuri’s eyes glistened as Victor felt his once content aura droop in sadness.

“I know…I know…”

‘I want to hear them too.’

Yuri scooted closer. “What if I say them? Even by accident?”

Victor closed his eyes and frowned as he wrapped his arms protectively around Yuri’s naked body. “I don’t want to even think about it.” He kissed the top of Yuri’s head to show he wasn’t angry at him.

“Then…you’re my little devil if I’m your treasure, okay? I-It’s only fair, right?”

 _Emotional, Victor shifted to capture those lips relentlessly._  
-THE END-

 

**A devil with a stubbly chin, green eyes, and cropped, blonde hair opened the door to an empty blood red room where black dust covered the bed sheets.**

**If love didn’t belong in Hell neither did them.**

\---  
Notes:  
Thank you so much for reading! :D  
I changed the font because it would've been 99% italics... I do enough formatting work. lol  
I invite you to share and/or expand on the ‘Little Devil AU’ if you’re interested. Thanks again for your support! :D


End file.
